


Enemies, friends, lovers?

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sepang 2015, Sexual Content, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: After Sepang 2015 happens, Valentino and Marc clash outside the track too, but slowly and after some time, the two come closer





	1. Enemies, friends, lovers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlightlover4693](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlightlover4693/gifts).



> for Highlightlover4693, I know this was supposed to be a short one shot named locked up, but then I got hit with inspiration and it turned into this :s Hope you like it!

As soon as Marc rides into his pits, he gets off, Santi next to him.

"You ok?" he asks.

Marc nods, sitting down and removing his helmet heaving a deep breath and Santi leans in.

"Did he really...you know...?"

"Kick me? Yes he did, he fucking kicked me off the bike."

"Can't believe he would do that."

"Me neither, I've looked up to him my entire life, can't believe this actually happened." Marc sags into his seat.

"Marc," Emilio says and Marc immediatly sits up,"race direction want to talk to you two hours after the race."

"But I didn't do anything wrong, he was the one that fucking kicked me!"

"Lower your voice,"Emilio says and looks at his pupil stern,"you provoked him."

"Did not."

"Yes, Marc, you did."

"Look at the footage."

"I suggest you do that too."

With that he is gone too, obviously not happy with what happened and Marc hufs.

"He does have a point,"Santi says, earning him a glare from Marc,"well, you did hover around him like a bee."

"But he was the one that stung me." Marc mutters.

Santi can't help but chuckle at that one and Marc smiles.

 

About an hour later, the Repsol rider finds himself in the hospitality, having seen Dani taking a stunning win before Jorge and Vale, somewhere feeling a bit sorry for his teammate that most seem to talk about what happened between him and Vale. Santi was with his just a minute ago but seeing race direction wants to speak to Marc and Vale alone, the crew chief left him to wait at the box, refusing to go back to the hotel without him and when he hears the doors open, he looks up and sees Vale walking in, alone.

"That was a very good football kick you gave me."

The Italian doesn't even acknowledge him and keeps walking untill he is as far away from Marc as he can, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently when suddenly the door flies open when race director Mike Webb walks inside, making both riders sit up.

"I'm deeply disappointent in both of you." 

"I didn't..."

"Shut up." Mike says and looks at Marc strict.

The Spaniard blushes and clamps his mouth shut making Vale smirk but when Mike throws the nine time worldchampion a look that is much the same, the Italian bows his head.

"I don't care who did what or who started it,....."

Suddenly there sounds a loud ringing making all three look towards the door.

"Is that the firealarm?" Vale asks.

"Yes, for the fourth fucking time in one hour, there seems to be some short circuit, stay here."

Before both riders get the chance to say something he's gone again, door closing behind him and while the alarm keeps blaring both still don't look at each other.

After five minutes, however, Marc has had enough and gets up to walk towards the door.

"Didn't you hear him?" Vale asks.

"Don't talk to me." Marc hisses without looking at the Italian.

The Repsol rider grabs the handle and pulls but the door doesn't open, he tries again but nothing.

"What the..." 

Marc grabs the handle with both hands and starts using some force but the door won't budge.

"Oh you're fucking kidding me..."

"What?"

"Don't fucking talk to me!"

"Don't yell at me!"

The Italian walks closer and nods.

"Let me try."

"Oh you think you're stronger then me?" Marc asks.

"It's nothing to do with stronger, you need to use finesse."

"Oh you're one to talk,"Marc says and throws him a glare,"you fucking kicked me off the bike!"

"I didn't kick you!"

"I felt it!"

"You're just looking for things to build against me like you have been all year."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Vale says and stares Marc down. 

"No, I don't." Marc says through gritted teeth, balling his fists.

"I'm talking about Argentina where, even though you never said it, you believed that I touched you on purpose. Then there was Assen, with the overtaking at the last chicane: In your head, I should have disappeared or let you beat me. You screwed up your season and now you behave like a kid: ‘I don’t win but I don’t want Rossi to win either,’"the Italian says with a high pitched kids voice, waving his hands around,"when you are faster, you overtook me you stayed in between me and Lorenzo, even when it’s not necessary. In this way it becomes really difficult because you have nothing to lose but for me it’s another story.”

"I won that race in Australia and if someone helped Lorenzo, it was Iannone who's always so far up your ass. I did my race and I always try to win. You are the master in putting pressure on the others, in mindgames and fucking everyone up, including your teammate! You just can't stand the idea of someone especially your teammate who has the same material then you, beats you, that's why you get into their heads and mess with them, to break them and make them out to be the bad guy, you use your status within the team to pull everyone towards you"

Suddenly Vale's hands shoots out, grabbing Marc's shirt and pushing him up against the wall, leaning in. When suddenly the doorhandle rattles again both jump away from the door, just in time to avoid it when it slammed open.

"Sorry about that."

Mike sits down, motioning for the riders to do the same and about an hour later both walk out, Marc with a warning and Vale with the message he has to start from the back of the grid in Valencia, making it practically impossible to get his tenth title.

Even though Vale has an amazing race in Valencia, weaving his way through the field, most Italian riders moving out of the way for him, he ends up fourth but Jorge wins and thus takes the title. The Italian contemplates not even showing up for the award giving the next day but seeing he ended up second in the championship and he is a rolmodel, or was, he can't do that so he ends up going but it's difficult, especially when he's up there together with Marc. Still, sometimes he seems to see this dull look in the Spaniards eyes, an absent and sometimes even troubled worry, he is trying to avoid looking at him, being near him even seemingly uncomftable when the Italian is close and he could easily write that off to the anger that is still inside him but there is something else there he can't place.

He doesn't really know why but during the evening he keeps an eye on Marc, realizing he is more tense then ever, not smiling and excited as usual but sometimes even agitated and even jittery.

The break takes away some of his worries, just relaxing at the ranch or a boat or some tropical island with his friends and by the time the new season starts, he feels ready to fight again. The first few races go by and it has some up and downs but overall, he can't complain seeing Marc also has his DNF's and spills points when they arrive at Catalunya for the seventh round of the championship.

 

And that changes everything, Luis death changes everything, seeing all the tributes along the weekend, the Moto2 riders that knew him the best, walk around aimlessly in the hotel and even in the paddock, most not even able to talk to the press, he smiles to himself, he knows how that is, after Marco he couldn't do that either, too close. He'll always be grateful to Casey that he took over so Vale could just stand there and listen.

During the funeral, there are so many people, quickly realizing Dani and Jorge taken it upon themselfs to look after the Moto2 riders, staying close to them and even sitting in the middle of them during the ceremonie, if he could he would have done that too, while his eyes wander over the crowd, he suddenly sees Marc and Alex sitting, together of course, it's only natural they gravitate towards each other, always have been and always will be. When Marc suddenly turns his head, the two look each other right in the eyes, Marc's mouth dropping open, Vale feeling a shiver run up his spine, eyes full of sadness and even a bit moist. God it takes the Italian all the willpower he has to keep where he is, to not get up and get over there and wrap Marc up in a tight hug, whispering soothing words of comfort and stroking his back softly.

 

Because the funeral is on Palma the Mallorca and seeing it's Jorge's home and he has a house there, he invited some riders to spend the night there, giving the ones that want some time to get their heads clear and maybe to just talk, Vale is a bit surprised he's one of them but takes the invite thankfull. It's a beautiful house, it's spacious and decorated tastefull and soon he finds himself wandering away from the rest just to get some time for himself, sitting down on a small bench, leaning his elbows on his knees, he drops his head in his hands taking a deep shaking breath when someone sits down next to him.

"I hate these things......I love racing and the feeling it gives you when you win a race or the championship but when you lose someone....it just isn't important anymore."

Slowly Vale looks up, seeing Marc sitting next to him, perched on the bench, fingers curled around the edge of the seating and without realizing it, the Italian reaches out and covers the Spaniards hand with his, sighing relieved when Marc laces their fingers together before he looks at him.

"I know."

"What's going on here?"

Both pull back their hands when hearing the familiar voice of Alex, younger Marquez walking around the bench and briefly looking at Vale, eyes looking fierce, before looking at Marc.

"Let's get back inside, Marc."

The older Marquez nods and gets up, letting himself be guided inside the house by his younger brother. Vale smiles to himself, happy that Marc at least has someone to take care of him. After some time the Italian shivers from the cold and finds his way back inside and in the room Jorge gave him.

 

During the next race everyone tries to move on, some more succesfull then others, both riders doing reasonable okay seeing the rain that falls on both days and not surprising there is more rain on sunday, the race having to be red flagged due to the to dangerous circumstances and when they can go out again, Vale slides out, unhurt but clearly not happy with it.

While Vale finds his way to his motorhome to get a shower and warm up a bit, he walks back with just a towel around his waist and sees on his screen Jack won the race and Marc got in second, small smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he sees the broad smile on the Spaniards lips. 

England marks the first time they share a podium again, both stealing glances at the other and finding it hard to focus on the anthems that are playing, later when the Italian is on his hotelroom there is a soft knock on the door, the Yamaha rider opening the door and somehow not surprised he sees Marc standng, dressed in jeans and Repsol shirt with sneakers and without saying anything, he steps aside and lets him in, closing the door and seeing the Spaniard fumbling with his fingers looking everywhere but at the Italian.

"I don't really know why I'm here." he says, so softly Vale almost doesn't hear it.

"It's ok, you want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure...just water please, I've had so much champagne and alcohol already."

Vale smiles, understanding his words and he fetches two bottles of water from the kitchen, handing one to Marc, who is now sitting on the couch and Vale sit's down next to him.

"Do you remember...that night in Jorge's house? When we...."

"Yes, it was nice, having that bit of contact with you."

"It was. Sorry about Alex."

"That's okay, I understand why is so protective of you, especially when it comes to me."

"Sepang had it's effect on him too, some messages people left on his twitter and instagram, the guards he got in Mugello, the extra alarmsystems at our house, even at my house in Andorra."

"I know, I never meant to drag him into this but I was thankfull you had someone looking after you."

"What about you?" Marc suddenly says and looks at Vale.

"What?"

"Who looked after you?"

Marc shifts, turning himself closer to the Italian and taking his hand that lies between them, lacing the fingers together, Vale's eyes drawn there. The Yamaha rider releases a breathless laugh, licking his lips and looking up again, eyes stinging when realizing Marc was actually worried for him. Before the Italian knows what is happening, Marc leans forward and wraps his arms around his neck, Italians arms moving around his waist and pulling him close, face burried in his neck, breathing in the smell that is so unmistakable Marc's and for the first time since it happened, Vale can really let go, can really hold on to something.

"It's ok, I'm here." Marc whispers.

Vale has no idea how long they have been sitting there like that but when he leans back he feels so much better. Instead of moving back, Marc keeps contact between himself and the Italian, head resting on the olders shoulder while Vale has his arm around the younger.

Next up is Misano, Vale being genuinly happy for Dani he won the race but during the pressconference he suddenly finds himself in a tussle with Lorenzo about some move and when he gets on his hotelroom he's still mad when he suddenly hears a loud banging on his door, opening it and almost being barged aside by a equally mad Marc Marquez, swirling on his heels and looking at him with fire in his eyes and fists balled, yeah, he's angry alright.

"What the fuck was that!"

"What was what?" Vale asks surprised while closing the door.

"That pressconference! That arguement with Jorge in front of the media!"

"They asked!"

"You shouldn't have let them lure you out! You should have talked to Jorge in private and not like that!"

"Why do you even care?"

"You know how crappy Dani's year has been, how hard he's been having it, you should have given Dani the floor, the praise he deserves."

Vale falls silent, knowing Marc is right, he should have keeped his mouth shut and not let himself get dragged into some childish fight stealing away Dani's light.

"I know, I'm sorry." he whispers.

"Yeah tell that to Dani, he looked like a lost puppie between the two of you, it broke my heart to see him like that."

"What?"

Marc, however is already halfway to the door, opening it and slamming it behind him, Vale frowing with those last words, wondering if there might be something more then friendship from Marc's way for his teammate and just that thought alone makes a wave of jealousy go though him, something that he shakes off quickly. 

"I'm not jealous."

Aragon marks another win for Marc and a third place for Vale but during the podium Marc ignores him, obviously still mad at what happend in Misano and back in his hotelroom, Vale ponders if he should go to him but he decides against it. 

Motegi gives Vale the pole but a crash in the early stages means not only the race but also the tittle changes are gone, Marc having enough to make his claim on it. Even though the Italian is disappointent he missed it again he is happy for Marc, somewhat. It's about in the middle of the night when there is a soft knock on his door and if it hadn't been for the fact that Vale had to go out to pee, he wouldn't have heard it at all, when he opens the door, he sees the newly crowned champion standing, wearing a cap backwards and jeans and championshipshirt on the Italian frowns.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Vale opens up further, only dressed in boxer and he smiles when he feels Marc's eyes moving over his muscles before he walks inside.

"Congrats with your title."

"Sorry about your fall."

"No you're not." Vale chuckles and walks up close to him.

"Well, not in the sense that it made me worldchampion now but I'm still sorry."

"Thanks."

"I miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Our talks, I miss the way you used to hold me and...."the Spaniard looks away and shrugs,"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Marc looks at the Italian with those words, smile around his lips and the Italian walks towards him, hand cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss against his forehead before he pulls him close.

"I miss you too, Marc."

The Spaniard wraps his arms around narrow hips and for a moment they just stand like that before Marc slowly moves his hands up, tracing Vale's spine with his fingertips, breath hitching and he can feel Marc's smirk against his skin but when suddenly the Repsol riders lips press a kiss against his skin he freezes.

"Marc...."

"Hm?" 

Marc keeps his fingers moving over his back while his lips keep pressing soft kisses against his skin.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..."

"I do...."

One of his hands move forward and his pointerfinger slides down over his muscles and when it reaches the elastic of his boxer, Vale grabs his wrist.

"No, not now, not like this."

"Like what?"

"Your high on winning the championship and from the alcohol...."

"Not that high." Marc tries.

"Doesn't matter."

Marc pouts and Vale smiles, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his temple.

"It's not that I don't want too, I just...I don't think Dorna and both our teams would be happy with this, they'll never let us...they don't want us to be together or to even be friends...they want us to be enemies, to throw daggers at each other on and off track and to get into fights to keep the tensions between us and keep the viewers entertained."

He leans back, biting his lip and seeminlgy contemplating something but before Vale can ask the Spaniard leans forward and seals their lips in a kiss. Being taken off guard but not being able to resist him, Vale slips his fingers in dark hair and turns his head to deepen the kiss. Marc sweeping his tongue over the Italians lower lip and opening up, letting their tongue's meet and explore each others mouth. Drawning moans and a soft whimper from lips before Vale breaks it, both panting.

"You should really go before I can't control myself anymore." Vale whispers hoars.

Marc chuckles and presses his lips against Vale's one last time before he looks at him.

"I really don't care what Dorna and our teams want, I just care about what I want, and what you want."

With that he leaves, leaving a stunned Italian behind.


	2. Enemies, friends, lovers?

During the winterbreak, Vale spends his days on the ranch, riding with the vr46 academy riders and some other riders from the paddock, just having fun and racing. Christmas comes and goes, with a lot of family and friends and New Years Eve is much of the same and in the second week of januari he finds himself on a boat in the Adriatic Sea with some friends. But no matter how nice the weather is and amazing the company, there is just something missing, or someone and no matter how hard he tries, at one point he just can't deny it anymore; he misses Marc. Luckily it's only one week untill januari 31st, when there is a two days test in Sepang, thinking of the irony, the place where it all started, could that be the place where everything can be forgotten too? 

On one hand it would be the perfect place and the circle would be complete but at the other hand, testing is always so hectic and busy, riding the bike from morning till nearly dawn, being drained once back at the hotel, the Italian not even knowing if they will be in the same hotel seeing teams can decide which one they want and seeing the don't want to tip off other teams with their new supplies, they usually have different ones. 

At the end it turns out he barely even sees Marc away from the track and seeing it's Sepang they don't have their motorhomes here either so there is no change to get a moment with him and it's frustrating him to no end and sometimes he wonders if Marc feels the same and then a text comes in.

_'I heard you had a virus today, hope you're getting some sleep tonight and will be better tomorrow, Marc_

Vale smiles, sending a quick thank you back before he gets between the sheets and falls asleep.

About two weeks later Vale is reading through some Imastagram posts when he suddenly comes across a picture of Marc with his younger brother, taking when both were still teenagers and the caption startles him.

**Happy birthday, brother!**

It's his birthday, Marc's birthday and without realizing it he scrolls through his numbers and picks Marc's, texting him a message.

_Have a great day, if I could I would give you a present but I don't think your parents or Alex would approve ;)_

It's not long before he gets a reply back.

_thanks and no haha, I don't think so either :D_

 

Two days later Vale sits on his couch, one of those days the ranch is deserted and he has been looking forward to it, having done a couple of laps around track and after cooled down in the pool and now he is chilling in one of the loungechairs in just a swimmingtrunks when the doorbel rings and he groans, wishing they would just go away. No such luck tho, because the bell turns into knocking and evetually he gets up and walks towards the door, swinging it open and ready to say whoever is standing there to leave him alone but the words die on his lips when he sees Marc. 

Spaniard dressed in short jeans and white shirt and sunglasses on, which he slides to the tip of his nose to looks over while he lets his eyes moves down and back up Vale's body and he whistles approving making the Italian blush.

"This is a nice surprise." the Spaniard says, obviously not having expected him to find a half naked Valentino Rossi.

"Yeah....."he murmers,"I could say the same."

"I'm here to collect my present."

"What?"

"Your message, you said you would give me something if you could but you couldn't so....I'm here to....collect."

"I...I don't have anything...."

Suddenly Marc closes the distance between them and kisses him, hand reaching out and grabbing curls while the other moves around his waist and prevents the Italian from stepping away. When the Spaniard breaks the kiss both are panting.

"Yeah, you do....there is something here I really, really want." he whispers against his lips.

"What?"

"You."

"Marc..."

"Don't tell me you don't want me, that you never think of me outside the track, I know you do, I see the way you look at me."

The Italian smiles and cups Marc's face, Repsol rider leaning against the touch and covering the Italians hand with his.

"What about our teams? Dorna? The sponsors?"

"I already told you; I really don't care."

"We'll never be able to really be together, like a couple, we will always have to hide, sneak around."

"I can live with that."

"What if we meet someone else? Someone that can make us happy?"

"Then we be with them and be happy."

"And just forget about us?"

"No, not forget just...postpone for when it goes wrong."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Come on, Vale, you're asking too much questions, we can be so good together, for the time being."

"For the time being,"Vale smiles,"yeah, I can live with that."

The Yamaha rider leans down and seals their lips in a deep kiss, hand slipping in his hair and pulling him inside the house, blindly reaching for the door and closing it, pushing Marc up against it, pressing his body against the Spaniards who daringly lowers his hand and slips it underneath the waistband of Vale's swimmingtrunks and squeezes his asscheek pulling him closer bringing them together and both moaning into the kiss, Marc breaking it when the need to breath becomes unbearable.

"You know, I've driven here and it's really hot and I could really use a shower."

"Right."

Vale steps back and points towards the stairs.

"Third door to the right, I'll wait here for you."

"Are you sure?" Marc says, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, you wouldn't get very clean if I would join you."

"Right."

Marc eyes the stairs before he looks at Vale again, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips before he leaves for the shower, Italian watching him go, eyes straying to that perfect ass and he swears Marc is swaying just a little bit too much and he smiles, eyes moving up and seeing how Marc slowly takes of his shirt, watching how that tanned muscled skin is revealed and Repsol rider looking over his shoulder shyly before he disappears into the bathroom.

Vale walks back out, releasing a deek breath before he sits down in the loungechair, leaning back and hands clasped together, thinking about this, if it's really such a good idea but honestly he doesn't care, Marc is just to irresistible for him. 

When he sees movement to his right his head turns into the direction, heart skipping a beat when he sees Marc stepping out with just a towel around his waist, eyes locking in on his and wordlesly stepping between his legs, Vale automatically spreading them a little wider and Marc's eyes move down, landing on his cock that the Italian can already feel responding to just the sight of the Spaniard like that. But nothing prepairs him for what Marc does next, hand slowly moving to the towel, pulling the flap out and dropping it without batting an eyelid and standing stark naked in front of him, cock already half hard, Vale's hand reaching for it but Marc grabs it and smirks, slowly dropping to his knees, landing them on the towel while hands reach and fingers curl around the elastic of his swimmingtrunks and pulling it down his long legs to drop it next to him. The moment Marc curls his fingers around his shaft, the Italian releases a deep breath, feeling already so heavenly hips buck up.

"Impatient?" Marc whispers.

Vale lays his arms on the arm rest and watches while Marc leans down and takes him in whole and apperently Marc has never heard of a gagging reflex when the tip scrapes the back of his throat and he doesn't flinch, Italians head falling back and fingers digging in the fabric of the chair so hard his knuckels are white, he feels how Marc slowly works his way down, tongue taking it's time to explore every piece of his cock, fingers softly playing with his balls, moving up again and pushing away the foresking before his tongue drags over his most sensitive spot making Vale curse and arch his back.

"God, Marc...."

The Italian licks his lips, thinking that Marc definitly isn't doing this for the first time because it's the best fucking blow job he ever got and he barely started but nonetheless he can already feel he is close. Fingers moving from the armrest into his hair, tugging and trying to make him stop and finally Marc lets him slip out and looks at him. Lips kissing their way up over and already trembling body and covering it to seal their lips in a deep kiss, moaning when their cocks rub against each other.

"Fuck me." Marc breaths against his skin.

"Marc..."

"Fuck.Me."

The way Marc says it, almost orders it makes him shiver and he grabs the Spaniards asscheeks and pulls him further up, feeling how his cock slips between Marc's asscheeks and moaning when it spring free, fingers of one hand moving to his hole and groaning when he feels the Spaniard already opened himself up.

"Who's impatient now?" he says.

Marc smirks, placing his hands on the armrests and lifting himself up so Vale can align his cock against his opening and slowly Marc sinks down all the way, both moaning with pleasure. Vale's hands moving to Marc's hips while Marc places his hands on the backrest next to the Italians head, leaning over him he starts rocking his hips forward, keeping his eyes locked with dark blue. Watching how the lust and desire take over in those pools and the Italian starts to thrust up harder and faster into him, Marc moaning and breathing hard, the moment he touches his prostate, the Spaniard closes his eyes and lays his head back, teeth biting his lips and Vale drags his eyes over the most beautiful body he has ever seen, covered by a sheen of sweat, muscles contracting beautifully with every inwards thrust. Long fingers move from his hip to trace muscles and eventually scars that have been left behind by accidents and surgery's, almost being a disgrace on that perfect body.

"Vale..." 

The Italian looks up, seeing Marc looking down at him and eyes radiating longing and passion, igniting something inside the Italian too and he thrusts up again, Marc leaning forward and sealing their lips in a fiery kiss. Moans getting louder and sound of skin slapping skin harder when Vale feels the other still in his movements before his body starts to shake and white streaks shoot out his cock, the sight enough to push the Italian over too, coming hard inside Marc and the Repsol rider collapses on top of him, Vale's arms circling his waist fingertips moving over his back softly making him shiver. 

After some time Vale carefully stands up, walking into the pool with Marc in his arms and leaning back to look at him.

"Is it ok if let you go for a moment?" Vale asks.

"Only if it's for a moment."

"I promis."

Vale kisses his temple and lets Marc go, Spaniard swimming to the edge and laying his arms on it to rest his head on them while Vale cleans himself up before he moves over to Marc, pressing his front against Marc's back and kissing his shoulder softly while his fingertips carress his sides. Marc leans his head back against the Italians shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling Vale stealing a short kiss from him.

"Best birthday present ever." Marc smiles.

"Your welcome." Vale chuckles.

Vale lays his chin on Marc's shoulder, one hand circling his waist and the other following the path of his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake when he suddenly sees something on the inside of his lowerarm and he traces the large scar with his finger.

"What's this?" he asks.

"What?"

Marc follows Vale's gaze, being confronted with the large scar he has on his lower arm on the inside, Vale's fingers tracing it.

"When did this happen? I can't remember you having surgery on your lower arm."

The Italian looks at him, searching for his eyes but Marc avoids them.

"I didn't."

"But it was stitched, otherwise there wouldn't be a scar."

"Just leave it."

Marc wants to move away but Vale places his hands either side of his body against the pooledge, trapping him.

"Tell me what happened?"

Marc takes a deep breath closes his eyes.

"You remember that story about those reporters that came round my house, after the 2015 season? Saying they wanted to give me a prize?"

"Yeah." Valentino's face hardens, knowing it weren't reporters and fans of his, and it ended up with Marc's mother calling the police after a scuffle.

"They grabbed Alex, they just....they grabbed him and one of them suddenly had a knife, I couldn't let them hurt him, he had nothing to do with Sepang so I jumped between them on the moment he lashed out. I was just wearing a shirt so....I needed to go to the hospital."

"I'm so sorry." Valentino says and Marc can hear the sorrow in his voice.

"It's not your fault."

"It were my fans."

"You are not responsible for what your fans do." Marc says and turns around to look at Vale, blue eyes looking sad.

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

The Italian wraps him up in a hug, arms around him tightly and Marc closes his eyes, enjoying the closenes.

"I should have said something."

"They wouldn't have listened." Marc's muffled voice sounds.

"You don't know that."

Marc stirs and looks at Valentino.

"They are just what you said, so called fans, they showed up with the intention of hurting someone, when they grabbed Alex and I saw that knife....I didn't think I just acted, I ended up in the hospital but I'm fine, lets just....not talk about it and make the most of this, after having wasted so much time."

"Ok."

Valentino pulls Marc a bit closer and the Spaniard leans up to kiss him, slow and sweet and when he bites the Italian's lips the older moans, Marc wrapping his legs around narrow hips and rolling his own forward, making the Yamaha rider feel how hard he is.

"Fuck me again."

"Jesus Marc, I need some time to recover, I'm not a teenager anymore like you."

Marc smirks, pressing his lips against Vale's before he moves a hand down, curling his fingers around both cocks and tugging, pointerfinger tracing the vein on the underside while his lips attach to the pulsepoint in his neck and he lightly sucks and bites hearing Vale's breathing hitch in his throat. His finger pushes the foreskin down before it lightly traces his most sensitive spot and the Italian curses under his breath, feeling himself harden embarrassingly fast under Marc's skillfull touch. Slowly he kisses a way up and traces the shell of his ear.

"There, all ready," he winks,"now fuck me again."

Marc presses his lips against the Italians while his hand moves lower and he places his cock against the others opening, just slipping the tip inside before they move up and he rests them on Marc's hips, pushing the other over it slowly untill he fills him completly. Marc breaks the kiss, eyes closed while he lays his forehead against Vale's, breathing shallow before he starts rocking. Vale's hands moving up, fingertips lightly ghosting over the Spaniards back before they move down again, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. 

This time, it's different then the first, it sweet and tender and gentle and almost even loving, soft kisses are exchanged while Vale's hands keep carressing his back. Marc's arms wind around his neck, canting his hips and both moan when Vale slides in deeper, hand moving down and cupping his asscheeks, squeezing and pulling him flush against him while fucking Marc hard up against the pooledge, ancles locking on his back and fingernails digging into skin. Moans get louder and breathing gets harsher, Marc arching his back and he can actually feel Vale's balls slapping his ass, the water lapping at their skin hightening the craving to come. 

The moment Marc clenches around him, Vale stills his movements, making Marc whine, a whine that turns into a long deep moan when the Italians fingers curl around his leaking cock, picking up the thrusting while tugging him and only one time is enough to make the Spaniard come, clamping down around Vale like a vice and pushing him over too.

The Yamaha rider collapses on top of Marc, out of breath and body practically trembling with the most explosive orgasm he has ever remembered having, while Marc is still clenching around him, Spaniard feeling electrical shocks rushing throug him with the slightest movement.

"Fuck, Marc, you're going to kill me one day, I swear...."

Marc laughs, causing both men to shiver from the movement before he licks the shell of Vale's ear.


End file.
